


【Romanjay/Brujay】liar & sex

by CiCiaYna



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 勉强算色戒梗吧;还有假孕恩嗯嗯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 黑面具死于红头罩之手后，红头罩陷入假孕。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 75





	【Romanjay/Brujay】liar & sex

人在极度恐惧中最明显的生理反应是什么？

绞痛从下腹蔓延到整个腹腔，冷，不是从骨髓深处传来的，而是来自七零八落拧成麻绳的五脏六腑。肌肉在层层冷汗下蠕动着，他仿佛能听见灵魂的尖叫声。

杰森怕他。

蝙蝠侠第一次发现这个事实。

布鲁斯跟杰森相处时偶尔有种微妙的英雄气短，这大约是他们即使身处同一个城市也不常见面的原因之一。令人伤感的是，这对他们原则的碰撞以及使用暴力不造成任何影响。

男人眉心早已蹙出了悬针形纹路，这没什么要紧的，他随意地灌进一大口咖啡便继续投入到工作中。他得查清楚他的儿子身上发生过什么事。

几周前他们曾经打过一架，布鲁斯可以负责任的说那挺严重。红头罩带着三根折断的肋骨和碎掉的半个眼眶以及无数细碎伤口逃离了哥谭街头，蝙蝠侠也受了不轻的伤――但这在他们的斗殴历史中简直不值得记上一笔。

唯一值得提及的，是打这场架的原因。

那天哥谭下了酸雨，绝大多数市民躲进室内躲避那些从天而降的腐蚀性液体，化工厂呛人的烟雾仍然在风中隐隐飘散出来，不知收到夜间出行的警局成员们的几多咒骂。按照原计划，蝙蝠侠在某处屋顶盯着红头罩押送黑面具进入gcpd监控范围。

红头罩又一次在众目睽睽之下犯下罪行。

蝙蝠侠在暴怒的搏斗中想起一段对话。

“终止行动，hood。”

“你得知道，蝙蝠侠，这是我策划的行动，不是你的。”

“我他妈不是你羽翼下的未成年小崽子。”

他的次子脸上蹭了点脏灰，另一边贴着创可贴，躺在韦恩庄园的草地上重重呸出叼在嘴里的草梗，捡起放在身边的枪支迅速掉头离开。

这几个月，杰森的工作几乎可以用乏味来解释，夜巡，打理生意，控制毒贩，梳理势力，回到安全屋保养枪械和植物，在中国瓷器里沏一壶茶，看看书，然后爬上床跟他的被窝说晚安。他是个义警，但每日流程却像个上班族。

唯一不对劲的大概是杰森在发胖。

这并不明显，但婴儿肥重新回到那张棱角分明的脸上，因为肤色白皙显得年龄越发小。从难以避免的裸露能看出那结实的胸腹也在变得柔软…枪带勒出的腿肉鼓鼓的，如果轻轻一戳，也许甚至能颤巍巍地弹动几下。他吃得比以往更多，不止如此，布鲁斯看见他在汉堡店加了双倍酸黄瓜。

杰森经常希望这半年来的经历是场梦，梦里罗曼对他说等我出来，紧接着被他赐予击穿心脏的子弹。

子弹，多么美好的事物，你只需要轻轻一动手指头，砰的一声，一条生命就被你带走了。

男孩独处的时候随意得很，穿着家常的旧长袖t恤，跪在地上撅着屁股擦地，长长的头发遮掉那双总是很有光芒的眼睛。有什么东西沉甸甸地压迫着心脏，喉咙抖动着，酸涩的液体仿佛马上要冲出来，到嘴边却化成惊天动地的咳嗽。从染上汗渍下垂的柔软棉质衣领看过去，能看到白花花的腹部随着咳嗽一抽一抽。已经很少看到这样的杰森了，布鲁斯隔着半扇玻璃窗出神地思考，他像个青嫩的新妇一样。

这个不要脸的，毫无廉耻的小东西。怨憎像突然被连根拔起的茂密根系，蝙蝠侠第一次意识到自己的敌人给他的孩子留下了怎样可怕的后手――布鲁斯几乎为此呕吐出来。

他阖上眼帘，他，该死的，闭眼睛，就蜷在那个毁容的罪犯床上，呼吸均匀肌肉放松，红肿的嘴唇简直是种炫耀。有什么人走进来，熟练地，熟练地把手放到他身上，杰森的身体顺从地展开了。

红头罩像是发现了什么，伸手去摸他放在书柜底部的枪，拿着武器悄悄躲近角落里。但布鲁斯满眼都是在猩红色大床上翻滚的两团白肉，干，这个成熟得像个娼妓的年轻人――但他的身体在某种意义上说依然纯洁。这简直更糟。

赛昂尼斯脱去他衣服的动作那样轻柔，以至于杰森只是不太适应地轻轻动了动。他被剥得光溜溜的，漂亮的两条腿下意识地绷起，那双手捉住他的脚腕塞进网眼丝袜，小心翼翼地扣好吊袜带。有人给他换上透明防水台高跟鞋，那是街头最廉价的一种，暗门子里那些一身脏病的女人就这么打扮，恩客会往鞋跟里塞花花绿绿的钞票。

然后杰森的脚底下也踩着富兰克林了。

男孩放下枪，蝙蝠侠从窗外翻进来，杰森讪讪地低头数抹布上的破洞。他们坐在一起说话，这孩子不太高兴地往阿尔弗雷德精心制作的沙拉里加酸豆和柠檬汁，而布鲁斯只是看着他。

也许父亲的凝视让他有些尴尬，杰森加快咀嚼速度，红艳艳的舌尖伸出来，快速在干燥起皮的嘴唇上舔了一下又缩回去。

那条性无能的老狗几乎舔遍他全身，男孩开始开始含糊的呜咽，乳头被吸出了可爱的小疙瘩，在昏睡中不知所措地咬紧了嘴唇。那只穿着透明高跟鞋的脚压在罪犯萎缩的胯下，层层叠叠的绿钞票让这显得有些讽刺，面具把杰森身上的软肉挤压变形。罗曼小心翼翼地摘掉手套，把那只恶心的爪子伸过去擦杰森额头上的汗珠，一蓬乌发底下垫着疤痕斑驳的枯槁大手，显得肮脏不堪。

“嘘……继续睡吧我的漂亮小姑娘。”

恶棍的手指在他的隐秘处打转，深深埋入体内勾挑抽动，红头罩软了腰，面颊蹭在枕头上腾起层层绯红的薄雾，无助地一下一下翘起屁股迎合。

狡黠又强壮，流浪猫一样的漂亮男孩就这么轻轻喘息着释放出来，又迷惑地皱紧眉头，手指扳着没有嘴唇阻挡得丑陋牙关推远一些便沉沉入眠。

赛昂尼斯虔诚地亲吻他的小腹，一件一件地把高定裙子盖在他身上，搂住男孩的腰身发出粗重喘息。

如果这代表任务失败那没什么不好接受的，杰森无法抵抗。但事实恰恰相反，它有些太成功了，如今犯人已化作火葬场的一缕青烟。他会判断他的男孩需要什么样的感情，年长的热情的包容的或者相濡以沫日久生情，这些都很好，再好不过了。那能让他的孩子变得更快乐，就像杰森一直做得很好的那样，享受失而复得的人生，布鲁斯并不想再让杰森得到更糟糕的某些东西。

问题从不在于背德，从来不是，但杰森选择了如此畸形的对象和关系。

没人比布鲁斯对杰森的影响更大，他的位置足够重要、庞大、独一无二、无可取代――他应该放任他离他远点，尝试走出阴影即使意味着羁绊淡化也并非不可接受。这也意味着这位父亲和导师从没意识到杰森的心脏被卑劣地撬开一个角会如此……令他感到被背叛的愤怒，他的心就像爬满了蚂蚁。

杰森很习惯跟布鲁斯在关系缓和的蜜月期之后再次打成一团糟然后重新修复，就像现在习以为常地把一次性餐盒扔进垃圾桶。这没什么不同的，年轻人低头冲洗刀叉。

红头罩这是被利用，是被算计，灼烧感牢牢顶住咽喉，现在他要解决他的儿子身上那些不利影响，杰森不能被毁掉。热乎乎的手掌捂在红头罩胃部，然后慢慢下滑，揉搓他长出一点脂肪的小肚子，就算从白瓷砖里也能映照出老头子通红的眼眶和煎熬的神情。

杰森跟罗曼在一起的时候没少过互相玩心眼，但那仍然痛快，像个彻底冲洗干净郁结的热水澡。杰森把那一枪评价为理性选择，可到底太年轻，难免认真几分。意大利男人有足够的阅历来跟他拉锯，“你在紧张，lady，其实你演得相当不错。”罗曼伸手过来拥著他，告诉他，他神经紧绷地应付自己的样子很诱人。

青年有点僵硬，陌生的恐惧慢慢浮现出脑海，他听见熟悉的叹息声。耳垂被噙住的时候杰森喘得直发抖，布鲁斯安抚性地揉搓他的发顶，就像小时候那样，然后慢慢把手指移到略微变大变软的一对胸上。

杰森后知后觉地有些羞愧。

父亲听见儿子柔软的呢喃，更强烈的怒火汹涌而至。

一段声音，最开始是衣服摩擦的窸窣，紧接着粘腻绵密的水声，再然后听见青年带着笑意的“轻点”和伴随轻飘飘的一声“你别动”发出的压抑痛呼。

他得救他，不，是只有他能救他，只有他有资格救他。他不介意他坐过谁的大腿上过谁的床，但杰森仍然突破了他的底线。多可笑，接受心理暗示，在潜意识里幻想给亲手杀死的性无能罪犯生孩子。……他得把他的男孩带回正轨，并且不信任任何人能替他做到这件事。狂乱的动作是无意识的，肉体碰撞拍打激烈地响个不停，杰森发出猫叫春的声音，死死捂住肚皮的手指被他一根一根掰下来牢牢握紧。男孩无助地哀嚎，诅咒，精液一次次喷溅在洗手台里。求你停下，但父亲不愿意。

他曾经的搭档腿酸得几乎站不住，索性虚虚跪在案板上，下半身被悬空架住，手臂撑着墙面，肌肉贲张膨胀，反复被性器凿进最深处。合不拢的殷红洞口一抽一抽地吐出精液，又被更粗鲁地干回去，杰森开始哭哭啼啼地扭过身子咬他，尖牙撕咬出血液，但布鲁斯为此满足。

他是他的错误和责任，永远都是，杰森可以爱任何人，但他永远不会把担子交出去。


End file.
